


Bestiary

by aderyn



Series: Natural Facts [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, London is an accidental wilderness, Natural History, wild things & bedtime stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Their city’s full of wildness: the brown bats, the geese necklaced in the park ponds, the wild dogs that occasionally ride the Tube. All the packs and flocks with their claws and their wings and their calls...</p>
<p>"Non-existent beasts are by definition elusive," Sherlock says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bestiary

_“I come into the peace of wild things_

_who do not tax their lives with forethought_

_of grief.”—Wendell Berry_

****The flat’s a natural history. Their city’s full of wildness: the brown bats, the geese necklaced in the park ponds, the wild dogs that occasionally ride the Tube. All the packs and flocks with their claws and their wings and their calls: _I’m here where are you_ , John thinks. And Sherlock, as if he’s heard, comes out of the bedroom to sit in the chair with his feet pulled up.

“Can’t sleep,” he says.

He’s cut his hand on something, and he looks a little peaked.

“You should let me have a look at that.”

Sherlock shrugs, barefoot. He’s not a child; he’s a predator. He’s not a predator; he’s a child.

He asks so John tells him about the geese and the dogs and some werewolves too, rumored to be nipping at the heels of the owner of an excellent dim sum joint in Camden.

 “Yes, well,” Sherlock says, “Non-existent beasts _are_ by definition elusive.”

“Yes, well,” says John, “We both know better.”  He’s typing.

_There are a lot of wild things in London. We’ve just put some in a custody cell. Some are still out there. Some are in here._

Sherlock leans in, reads, holds his hand out for inspection.

John has always viewed the world tenderly, a bit aslant –the geese and the dogs and the little brown bat.

**Author's Note:**

> From The Sun: [Dogs on the Tube](http://www.thesun.co.uk/sol/homepage/news/2372125/Wild-dogs-that-commute-from-suburbs-to-scavenge-in-city.html)


End file.
